


It never ends

by Maddiemichelle



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiemichelle/pseuds/Maddiemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry's back.<br/>How will the Gallaghers and Milkovich clan deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mama, can I have a sucker?" 4 year old Nadia signed as she wrapped her hand up in a small part of Svetlana's knee length skirt. 

 

"Net, me zhdat', pika posle obeda." Lana said and gently ran her fingers through Nadia's hair. The only reason she spoke Russian with Nadia was because she knew that her girl could read her lips and understand what she was saying. 

 

"Okay mama. If uncle Kev gives me one, I'll save it for later, okay?" Nadia looked up at her mom with such expressive green eyes. 

 

"Okay, love. Yevgeny, Dema, and Alexei, do not walk behind me. In front, da?" She scolded and opened the door to the Alibi. She watched the boys walk through it and go straight to their usual table. Mickey and Ian were working today so she has all four kids. She was lucky that they were normally very well behaved. 

 

Once the kids were settled at the booth, she walked over to the bar and smirked at Vee.

 

"I see you have the whole crew. At least they're being quiet right now. Mickey said that the other day, Alexei would dream and he would try and see if Nadia could hear his screams then she started to scream and see if she could hear the sound of her own voice." Vee said with a grin.

 

Svetlana threw her head back and crackled. Mickey didn't tell her that. Of course her twins would do that the day he was watching them. "Piece of shit ex husband did not tell me that. Nadia is now speaking out loud. Not just around us. Now strangers." Her girl, she was getting stronger. She learned that some people who were deaf chose not to speak and only sign but Nadia used her voice. When she had hearing aids in, it made a big difference. 

 

"We're you aware that when strangers alike to Dmitri, he speaks only Russian? My mom stopped by and she said hi to the kids and he just only spoke to her in Russian. It startled the fuck out of her."

 

"Drives Mickey nuts. Still not bother to learn. He is lazy shit." She teased. 

 

After a few minutes of chit chatting, Veronica stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Lana, who's that talking to Yev?" Vee asked quietly.

 

"Yevgeny! Me razgovarivay s neznakomtsami!" Lana snapped out then froze when she got a good look. The man was a little overweight, he had salt and pepper hair and a mean look on his face with scars on it. Holy shit, it was Terry. She honestly didn't think that he would get out of prison. She was very wrong. 

 

"Dema, Alexei, and Yevgeny, ostan 'say so mnoy!" She demanded and all of the kids darted over to her. Dmitri's hand was around Nadia's wrist and Yev's was around Alexei's wrist. 

 

"But mama-" Yev started.

 

"Ne govorit 's nim!" She spoke to Terry as she looked at her kids.

 

"Look who it is. You have more kids now than when I last saw you. Different dads? My boy knows you cheated on him? This little one even has red hair." Terry sneered and reached out to grab Nadia's arm. 

 

Svetlana knocked his arm out of the way. "Be prikasat 'say k ney!" She screamed. When she was really mad, she forgot how to speak English. She tried again. "Do not touch her! You do know know shit about family. Leave mine alone. Stay away from them and from Mickey. Stay away." 

 

Alexei tugged on her shirt and held his arms up. She picked him up and held him close. 

 

"Mama, does papa and daddy know him? Maybe we should call them..." Yev said and stood in front of Nadia and Dmitri. Out of all their kids, Yev was the most like Mickey. He almost had the eyebrow thing down. 

 

"What the fucking hell? Papa? Daddy? Fucking fags? God damn queer pole smokers." Terry mutter and pushed Svetlana and the kids out of the way. "With that queer ginger fuck." He mutter to himself and left the bar.

 

"What the fuck?" Vee said from behind the bar.

 

What the fuck indeed.

 

***************

 

Mickey and Ian were laying on the couch when Svetlana arrived home with the kids. Alexei made a mad dash over to him as Lana locked the front door.

 

Before Lana could even speak, Alexei spoke as he climbed onto the couch with his fathers.

 

"Papa, what's a fag-got?" He asked and blinked, looking up at Mickey.

 

"Baby, where did you hear that bad word?" Ian asked and pulled Dmitri onto his lap, lightly kissing the 6 year olds cheek. 

 

Mickey raised his eyebrow, not wanting his kids to hear that word. He looked at Lana and waited.

 

"We have problem. Terry. He out of prison. Knows about two of you. Tried to touch Nadia. Will not have that piece of shit touch kids. You will fix it. You and brothers take care of it. Da?" She crossed her arms.

 

"Yeah, I got it."

 

After the kids were bathed and put to bed, Mickey laid next to Ian.

 

"What are we gonna do, kick? I don't want that monster near our family and home. Time to get the guns back out. We need to protect ourselves. I'll keep a gun on me, you will and Svetlana will, too. I have a really bad feeling about this, Mickey." Ian muttered and turned into his side, pressing his chest and stomach against his husband's side. 

 

"Hey, look at me. It will be okay. I'll make sure of it." Mickey leaned his head down and pressed his lips against Ian's, savor in the way that the red head tasted. He could get lost in the ginger. Tonight, that was exactly why he was going to do. 

 

Mickey would do absolutely anything and everything to keep his family safe. He would even move his brothers into the house for extra eyes and ears. He didn't think that his bastard of a father would be out of prison so soon. It scared him. It wasn't just him and Ian. He had 4 kids and an ex wife to protect. He didn't like that Terry tried to grab Nadia. She looked most like Ian. He wondered if he saw any of Ian in Nadia when he tried to grab her. He isn't going to put up with this shit anymore.

 

Mickey got out of bed and went into the safe in their closet, grabbing two hand guns out of the safe. He went back to bed and handed his husband one then took his and put it in the dresser drawer. Ian did the same.  
"No worrying tonight, okay?" He murmured and wrapped his arm around the red head and held him tight.


	2. Part 2

"Paaaappppppppaaaa." Dmitri whines and climbed onto Mickey's lap, pushing his bottom lip out. He knew how to get his way with Mickey. His papa hated it when he whined.

 

"Shit, come on Dema, you're getting too big to sit on my lap." Mickey groaned and spread himself out on the couch a little more. 

 

"Ohhhh, papa that's such a bad word!" Alexei said from down on the floor, playing with some blocks with Nadia.

 

Dmitri giggled and curled up on his fathers lap, sighing happily. He loved his daddy but his papa was his best friend. He told him everything.

 

"I wanna be like you when I grow up." Dema said and laid his head on Mickey's shoulder, flashing him an Ian like smile. 

 

"No, little man, you don't. Papa hand always been like this. I've made lots of mistakes. I did want you to make any of them." Mickey said quietly, looking at his little boy. He then glanced over at Alexei, Nadia and Yev. 

 

"Nadia is trying to tell you something, pa." Yevgeny spoke up and pointed at his sister.

 

Nadia grinned at her dad and began to sign. "I wannabe like mama. She has pretty hair and she does girly things with me. I wanna be kind like daddy. He's nice to everyone and always smiles. And I wanna be strong and careful and protect my family like you do, papa. You're the strongest papa out of all my friends dads." She scooted over and wrapped her arms around Mickey's leg. 

 

Dmitri looked at Mickey and thought that his dad was going to cry. It made him hug his papa even tighter. 

 

"Face it, pops, we all want to be like you. You and dad and mom are our heroes." Yevgeny said and helped Alexei off the floor and they both sat on the couch with their dad and brother. 

 

"See papa, we all wanna be like you. You're our hero. You keep us safe. You used to stay up late with us, teaching us sign language so that we could communicate with Nadia. You take her to her speech classes. She's real close to mama and daddy but she feels super safe with you." Dema said and played with Mickey's shirt. 

 

"You keep the monsters away. You scare them away for me." Alexei said quietly and bit his bottom lip. 

 

Dmitri glanced at Yev and watched him sign to Nadia. 

 

"Papa papa papa!" Nadia squealed and climbed onto Mickey's lap, sitting on one thigh as Dmitri sat on the other one. "I love you, papa." She said, still trying to get used to speaking in full sentences. 

 

"See pops, we all love you. You're our pa. Even if you were rotten as a teenager, you're still our hero and we still wanna be just like you. No matter what." Yevgeny said. 

 

Mickey blinked several times and missed each one of his kids on their foreheads. "I love each one of you so fucking much."

 

Dmitri grinned at his papa's bad word and snuggled in. "Love you."

 

***********

Yevgeny was playing in the street with Liam, Gema, and Amy over at the Gallagher house. 

 

"Yev, watch out cod Dema, Lexi and Nadia. If they wanna play, let them, okay? You guys let them play." His aunt Fiona said before going back into the house. 

 

It was. Really hot day so he hoped that they would get to swim later. That was his most favorite part of the summer. 

 

After a few hours, Liam nudged him on the shoulder. "Yev, who's that? He's been watching us off and on since we got out here." Liam said. 

 

Yevgeny frowned as he looked at the man. He looked like the man from his uncle Kevin's bar. He remembered that his mom didn't like the man. She even spoke in Russian when she was talking to him then she spoke in English. That worried him. She only did that when she was scared. The man kept looking at Nadia and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. All of the boys looked like his pops, Mickey. Even Alexei and he came from his dad, Ian. Only Nadia looked like his dad. They all used to think that his aunt Debs was the female look alike version of his dad but no, Nadia actually was. He didn't know why but he felt the urge to protect his baby sister. He hated that she couldn't hear what was going on around her. He was the only one old enough to protect her. He'd tell pops and dad about it.

 

"Yev?" Liam asked, trying to get his attention. 

 

"He's kind of giving me the creeps." He said and looked over at everyone.

 

"Me too. I don't think that anyone even knows that he's standing there, watching." Yevgeny said. "Let's say that it's too hot out and go inside with aunt Fiona. Uncle Carl should be home soon." 

 

"Good idea. Fi would be okay with all of us in the living room." 

 

"Hey, let's go inside. It's too hot." He said and went over to Nadia and grabbed her hand and nodded at Liam to grab Alexei's hand too.

 

Once he got everyone inside, he looked out into the street and the guy was gone. 

 

*************

 

He loved preschool. He thought it was the best place ever. He has friends and his teacher was so nice. He even saw Yevy and Dema at lunch and in the halls sometimes. The only thing he didn't like was that his sister, his twin, wasn't there. She went to another preschool that had kids like her there. He absolutely hated it. He wanted her there with him. He begged and begged daddy to keep them together but daddy said that this was for the best. He still didn't think that he was right.

 

After spending all morning leading colors, they got to go outside and play. He couldn't wait to get home and tell his parents what he learned today.

 

"Come on, Alexei, let's go play!" His friend Jake said and grabbed his hand, going over to the swings. 

 

The swings were his favorite. He felt like he was flying when he was on them. He pushed higher and higher, laughing loudly. After a while of swinging, he noticed a man watching f him. He has no idea who it was but it made the back hairs on his neck stand up. Honestly, it scared him a little bit. 

 

Alexei and his friend stopped swinging when the teacher blew the whistle. They hopped down from the swing and rushed over to stand in line.

 

"Okay everyone. Let's go back inside. It's story time now." The teacher said and held open the door so the kids could walk inside. 

 

Alexei looked back out to the street and frowned when he saw that the man was gone.

 

**************

 

Nadia loved it when it was just her and her daddy. Today, uncle Lip was joining them. She didn't mind though. She moved all of her uncles. Her daddy and her uncle Lip fussed at each other a lot. It was fun to watch them. 

 

She ran over to her dad and climbed onto Ian's lap and smiled at him. "Can I go and play on the big red toy?" She signed and reached over, patting her uncle on the top of his head. "You can come play too, uncle Lip." 

 

"Yeah baby. Just stay where we can see you, okay?" Ian signed back and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

 

Lip chuckled and shook his head. "No love, I don't think that I can. I'm too big for it." He signed and stood up, helping Nadia down from Ian's lap. 

 

"Okay!" She shouted out and ran toward the big red toy. She climbed on the castle and ran back and forth across the bridge, giggling loudly. She loved the feeling of like she was going to fall. Her papa used to toss her in the air and catch her but he doesn't do that anymore cause mama yelled and yelled and yelled. She could tell that mama was yelling because her face looked like a rock and her mouth looked like she sucked on those gross candies that Yevy gave her once.

 

She got bored on the toy and decided to go play on the long slide. The slide was her favorite. She remembered when they all were at the park and she begged papa to go on the zig zag slide with her and he finally said yes. He got stuck and daddy had to help papa off the slide. She started laughing at the memory. That was a really fun day. Mama kept making fun of papa the rest of the night.

 

She slid down the straight slide on the other side of the red toy when she stopped at the bottom, her eyes wide. There was a man with tattoos and a mean looking face. She instantly didn't like him. He looked like the man from Uncle Kev's place. M

She stood up from the slid and bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out what the man was saying. She was good at reading lips but she couldn't understand what he was saying though. She started feeling scared when he approached her and grabbed her arm roughly.

 

"Owwww!" She screeched out. His hand was wrapped tight around her arm and he was hurting her! 

 

"Stwap it!" She tugged her arm back but his grip only tightened and he pulled her, trying to walk away with her. She started to cry and the mean man gripped her shoulders and shook her roughly, snapping her head back. Her ears started to ring as he shook her even more. His face was red and angry and his fingers dug into her arms and shoulders. Her eyes widened when he started to pick her up. Nadia instantly went limp, becoming dead weight like her parents told her to. 

 

"Daddy! Dadddyyy!" She screamed our, starting to sob. He was hurting her and she wanted her daddy.

 

****************

 

"The twins birthday is coming up soon, have you, Mickey and Lana come up with what to do yet?" Lip asked and looked over at Ian.

 

Ian shrugged and watch Nadia play, grinning to himself. "Nah, man, not yet. Nadia wants to get a bouncy house. I worry though. She's been doing her treatments more often. We talked to her cardiologist last week and he sat that her heart was okay for now but we needed to see him every three months." Ian said and rubbed his face, sighing quietly. He would give back all of the money and be dirt poor again to have Nadia healthy. She wanted to do everything her brothers and cousins did but she couldn't. It broke all of their hearts.

 

"You could do that. Just watch her, Ian. Plus, you're a paramedic. We have everything at the house in case something happens." Lip said softly and nudged his shoulder against his brothers. Ian and lip were just shooting the breeze when he heard something that stopped his heart. Nadia was screaming for him.

 

"Daddy! Dadddyyy!" He heard her scream.

 

Ian jumped up with Lip and rushed over to where the screams were coming from. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Terry picking up his baby girl. 

 

"Put her down! Don't touch her, Terry! Fucking stop!" He screamed and rushed over to him, trying to get Nadia.

 

Terry glanced up and sneered, dropping Nadia like a sack of potatoes. 

 

Ian rushed over to his daughter and picked her up, cradling her close. "Shhh, daddy has you baby. Daddy has you." He whispered against her temple, crying along with her. 

 

"Come on man. Let's get her home." Lip said and helped Ian up, walking to the car. 

 

Ian held his little girl close and rubbed her back, trying to settle her down. He put her in her car seat and grabbed his phone, texting Mickey and Svetlana. He also texted both sides of their family. 

 

"Emergency: come home and bring the kids." He pressed send.


	3. Part 3

Ian carried a sleeping Nadia into the house, humming quietly. He knew that she loved the vibrations as she slept. It took a few times driving around the neighborhood before she calmed down. When she was a tiny baby, driving around would be the only way they could calm her.   
He carried her into the living room and sat down on the couch. He didn't want to put her down, he didn't want to stop holding his little girl. 

 

Lip went to go pick up Fiona and Debbie. Everyone else was on their way. 

 

Ian has never been so terrier in his entire life. He doesn't know what would have happened if Terry took her before he and Lip got over there.

 

The red heads face was buried in Nadia's hair when Mickey came barreling through the front door.

 

"The fuck is going on, Ian?" Mickey asked and walked to the couch and sat down next to his husband. "What the fuck are those?" He grounded out and pointed to the bruises on Nadia's arms. 

 

"Terry tried to take her, Mick." Ian whispered and tightened his grip on their girl slightly. 

 

As Mickey was about to reply, the whole Milkovich and Gallagher clan came through the door. 

 

"Tell me what happened, Gallagher." Mickey demanded and out a hand on Nadia's back, rubbing it slowly.

 

"Terry tried to take her. Bruised her up pretty bad too. I... I think he knows that she's mine. The boys said that they've been seeing a man around but he didn't try anything with them. Only her. Even Alexei looks like Mick, except that he has my eyes. I'm worried that he's gonna try again because he knows that she can't hear now and knows that she's vulnerable. He knows she won't hear him come up behind her." Ian said and looked down at his sleeping girl in his husbands arms.

 

"I told you! Told you to take care of it! Now piece of shit put hands on my Nadia! No more. You fix it." Svetlana but out then reached down and took Alexei in her arms, holding her close. 

 

Ian knew that she was scared. They are were. Terry was not someone to fuck with. He was unpredictable. He didn't care who he hurt. 

 

"None of us have been able to find him. We've looked and we have asked around but nothing." Jamie said and Tony and Iggy nodded.

 

"Haven't found nothing. Even our uncles don't know where he is. They're worried about the shit show that's about to happen. As fucked yo as our family is, none of them would lag a hand on these kids. When they find out that Terry has been watching them, they'll be pissed. But when they find out that he tried to take Nadia and that he held her so hard that he left bruises, they'll kill him." Iggy said and crossed his arms, looking around at his family.

 

Ian was getting pretty worried by now because Mickey had yet to say anything. All he was doing was rubbing Nadia's back.

 

"Text them, call them, something. Let them know." He said and sat back down beside Mickey. 

 

As everyone talked amongst themselves, Ian placed his hand on Mickey's thigh. "Mick, tell me what's going on in your head. Please. You're too quiet."

 

Mickey turned his head and looked at the ginger before sighing. "Honestly, I don't know. I'm so fucking angry. I could kill someone right now. She's just a baby, Ian. All I can think about is how scared she must have been. There is this man, who she has absolutely no idea who he is and he's trying to take off with her. He tripping her arms so hard that he leaves almost black bruises on her pale as all fuck skin. He was probably was yelling at her too. And she had no idea what he was saying." Mickey took a deep breath. "Svetlana is right. I feel like we've failed our kids."

 

Ian shook his head and wrapped an arm around Mickey's shoulders. "We didn't. We did not know that this would happen. Look, it's getting late. Let's get blankets and pillows and have everyone camp out here. We'll get the kids bathed and up to bed and get them to sleep."

 

Mickey nodded and gently patted Nadia's back, signing "bath time then bed."

 

"Okay papa." Nadia muttered out tiredly.

 

"Kids, upstairs. Showed and baths then bed. Lana and I will get pillows and blankets. If anyone wants to sleep in a kids room, go right ahead." Ian said and started up for the stairs.

 

"I'm rooming with Yev!" Liam yelled and ran up the stairs, following Yevgeny.

 

Ian had a feeling that it was going to be a very long night.

 

*************

 

After taking blankets downstairs and getting the kids ready for bed, he was exhausted. Why couldn't his asshole father just leave his family alone. They had all done so fucking well. Mandy had a great boyfriend who treated her right, Jamie and Joey were married to great women and held down stable, legit jobs. Iggy and Tony, their girlfriends had babies on the way. And him and Ian had an amazing little family. They had enough money to take care of all their brothers and sisters and their kids, plus their own. But no one in the neighborhood knew that. They all worked and they all saved money. The trial money was just a back up, a just in case kind of thing. Just like Svetlana had when they were younger and in he was in prison. He remembered her telling him that Ian made sure that her and Yev were taken care of. They used the money to get them all a big, piece of shit house. But it was their shit house. They kept it and fixed it up and gave it to Joey as a wedding present. They bought Jamie, Iggy, Tony, and Mandy homes too. They made sure it looked like shit on the outside but was nice on the inside. They were living their lives and were all set. Unit now. 

 

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Ian asked and sat down next to Mickey. 

 

"Just about our lives. And how lucky I am. We have great kids, great siblings. Great everyone. I don't want him to ruin that. This is our life. We worked so fucking hard to get where we are." Mickey said and changed into a black tank and shimmed down to his boxers. He crawled under the blankets and waited for the ginger to get in bed too.

 

"Let's get a good nights sleep." Ian said and turned off the lights in the bedroom.

 

Mickey woke up to a loud banging at 2:00 in the morning. 

 

"What the fuck?" He mumbled and got out of bed, grabbing his gun.

 

Ian jumped out of bed too and grabbed his gun, following Mickey out of their room. Svetlana threw open her bedroom door and drew her gun out as well.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, careful with the fucking gun." Mickey said and made his way down the hall and to the stairs.

 

"2 am! Lots of banging. Crazy fuck lose. Course I have gun ready." Svetlana said and followed them down the stairs.

 

His brothers plus the Gallaghers had their guns drawn as well. 

 

"Holy shit, you guys. We have little ones in the house." Ian mumbled. 

 

Mickey shushed his husband and unlocked the front door, turning the safety off. He almost couldn't believe his eyes. 

 

There was Terry and an old as fuck pick up truck and the crazy fucker was trying to set the thing on fire to blow the truck up. This crazy mother fucker. He was trying to kill them all.

 

"Move the fuck away from the fucking truck, Terry. Fucking stop whatever the fuck that you're doing, Jesus Christ." Mickey demanded and draw his gun, aiming for his father.

 

"You fucking queer! Fucking fag! Fucking shaking up with the pole smoking fag ginger!" Terry sneered and reached for the waist of his pants.

 

Before anyone could react, Ian darted out past Mickey and tackled Terry. He grabbed Terry's gun and threw it toward Mickey.

 

"Fuck, Ian!" Mickey ran over to help the red head just as the cops showed up.

 

As the police were taking Terry to the cop car, he just had to keep yelling fucking slurs at them. "Fucking fags! When I get out, I'm going to fucking kill you queers! And your fucking queer babies!" 

 

"Oh fuck off." Mickey yelled and flipped him off, as did Ian. 

"At least his time we're not bloody. Your tooth isn't broken and my ribs aren't bruised." Ian teased.

 

Mickey chucked and took Ian's hands into his tatted "fuck u-up" hands. 

 

"You know what? We're going to be okay."

 

"Yeah we are, Mick. " Ian smiled and squeezed the brunettes hand, watching the cops pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> Net me zhdat', pika posle obeda- no, wait until after dinner
> 
>  
> 
> Ne razgovarivay s neznakomtsami- do not talk to strangers 
> 
>  
> 
> Ostan 'sya so mnoy - stand by me 
> 
> Ne govorit ' s nim- he is no body 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not speak Russian. I'm sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
